Don't leave me Nico di Angelo
by Tom Holland is my life
Summary: The Titan war has finished. Everyone has came home. Everyone is back at CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Leo and Thalia have been sent to grab a new demigod Chiron has sensed. What happens? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**PERCY'S PERSPECTIVE...  
** Wow. We have actually just beaten the Titans. I'm a little sad to be honest. Luke killed himself, to save the world. So brave. Poor Annabeth and Thalia. Grover told her. That must've been the first time I have ever seen her cry. After our showdown and meeting with the gods, we had to go back to camp. I was on Blackjack with Annabeth, Thalia and Rachel were on Porkpie, Nico shadow travelled and Grover went via reed pipes. Long story. When we got back we were greeted by all of our old friends. Well.. The ones alive anyways. Everything went smoothly. We all had the choice to train or relax or even go home. Most of us decided to relax. Some new demigods have come through. The war must've brought them out. And some monsters that are alive again are going after them. Same old Same old. In fact Chiron summoned me and Nico to the big house. Nico of course shadow travelled. When we got there, Chiron greeted us and said "First of all, congratulation's. Second of all we have a satyr who has sensed another demigod. Could you two wait by the boarder tonight and see if they come?" I looked at Nico. We both nodded. Then we were dismissed. Same as always. Eat dinner, talk. Annabeth went back with Athena. Thalia went back with Zeus. Me and Nico went to the boarder.

 **NICO'S PERSPECTIVE...**  
I am being made to wait out for a demigod. YAY! Not. Anyways, It was cool. Being with Percy. Catching up.  
TIME SKIP...  
I'm beginning to wonder whether or not we should go back. When I was about to get up I heard the most painful sound. It reminded me so much of Bianca. The sound of pure terror. A female scream. That scream had pain-emotional and physical. That scream needed help. I exchanged a look with Percy. I got up to help, when she ran through. She ran up the hill. I got a proper look of her now. She had long blond hair, red at the bottom. Not sure if it's blood or not. She is about 5' 4" She is quite pale. Anyway, she then got her knife and threw it behind her. Flawless aim. I heard the shriek of defeat. She got up, dusted herself off and breathlessly said "Hi. Sorry about that. I-I am-I..." She trailed off. She collapsed right on top of me and Percy. Her head in my lap, her legs in Percy's. I looked at Percy, Then back at the girl. Her arm and leg looked broken. She looked ill. She looked... dead. And believe me when I say, I know what the dead look like. I then told Percy "Go get help. Go tell Chiron what just happened. I'll take her to Will in the infirmary." Percy nodded and ran off. I picked her up bridal style and walked her over to Will. "Will, new demigod. Unconscious." I filled him in. Will then did this little magic thing from Apollo, she glowed faint gold and then her breathing slowed down to normal. "Feed her a small amount of nectar every two and a half hours. She should be awake within 2 days. She has a broken arm, and a shattered knee cap. But other than that, she's fine. When she wakes up, explain everything to her, then get her some breakfast." Will explained. I nodded and he left.  
TIME SKIP 2 DAYS  
She's stirring. Thank god. She's pretty cute. The red in her hair is natural. Son of death can't love. Can he?

 **PERCY'S PERSPECTIVE...**  
I was just coming into the infirmary with Annabeth, Hazel and Will to check on the new girl, when I saw Nico asleep in a chair next to her with her hand in his. "Awwwwww! That is so sweet!" Annabeth and Hazel whispered. Me and Will chuckled. Then I saw the girl wake up. She had beautiful blue with tinted gold eyes. She looked at us. Waved, and went back to sleep. Nico, bless him, got her hand in his again and squeezed it a little. She smiled slightly and squeezed back. Even I have to admit, that is a whole new level of cuteness! Annabeth and Hazel had squealed a little loud and woke up Nico. He looked down at the girls hand and blushed red, before quickly taking it away and feeding her some nectar. "Hey, Nico." I said. Will came up to me and whispered "Hey, dude. Shall we leave them for a bit? See if Nico can get any info out of her?" I nodded and left with the others. Will told Nico what is happening. He nodded. Meanwhile I left to get ready for dinner.

 **NICO'S PERSPECTIVE...**  
The girl woke up a little while after the other's had left. "Wha? Where am I?" I could sense the panic in her voice. She looked at me and repeated "Where am I?" I chuckled a little at her. She had an aura. I cant tell if it's good or bad. But a strong aura. I snapped back into reality when she gently pinched my hand. "Where am I?" She repeated more softly. "You are in a place called Camp Half-Blood. It's a place for demi-gods. Now who did you live with? Your mum or your dad?" She thought about it. "My mum, for a bit. Then she died. In a car crash. Along with my baby sister. I was left with amnesia. At least that's what the hospital told me." I said "Sorry. I lost a close family member when I was young. One a little while ago as well." She put her hand on mine and had sympathetic eyes. "Help me up. Please." I grabbed her hands and steadied her. I looked at her. 'Jesus.' I thought. Let me describe in one sentence. She is so thin that she is literally a skeleton with plastic rapped around her body. I could see every bone in her fragile body. No. What am I doing? I can't love. I am a child of death. She seemed confident enough. Her clothes were tattered though. She had clothes on her bed. "Hey go behind that curtain. Get cleaned up." She nodded and went through. Just before she did, I asked her "Hey what's your name?"  
"Clarissa."

 **CLARRISA'S PERSPECTIVE...**  
I liked that kid next to me. Just before I left the room I asked "Yours?"  
"Nico." He replied. I liked that name, DONT JUDGE ME! Anyways, I got changed and I came out wearing this. I quite like it. When I came out, however I had bruises on my arms. I knew what they were. Unfortunately, Nico saw. His eyes widened. "What happened to you?" He asked. I just quickly said "Nothing." and walked out leaving him confused. He grabbed my arm and whispered "Tell me." I knew he wouldn't let this go. So I told him. "My old boyfriend, before we broke up abused me. Physically, mentally and sexually. " He didn't seem to happy but he then took me to the dining pavilion. We had dinner and I had to scrape some of my dinner into the hearth. I silently whispered "Please claim me..." A horse man-thing came up to the stand. He cleared his throat and announced "Hello. My name is Chiron. For those of you who don't know, and today is capture the flag. You have 15 minuets to get ready. Go!" I got up and tried to find Nico. I found him talking with a group of 7 people. "Hi." I greeted as I walked over. Nico mumbled "Clarissa, these are  
Percy- OUTFIT- Model- Logan Lerman  
Annabeth- OUTFIT- Model- Alexandra Daddario  
Hazel- OUTFIT- Model- Kaya Scodelario  
Leo- OUTFIT- Model-UNKNOWN  
Piper- OUTFIT- Model- UNKNOWN  
and Jason- OUTFIT- Model- UNKNOWN" I greeted them all. Annabeth then took us to her cabin. Her mother is Athena. She told us the plan. Just before I left, I realised that there was a necklace around my neck. I touched the heart and armour formed around me! "Whoa!" Nico exclaimed. He was wearing his armour. He looked drop-dead gorgeous! I was walking out, when Nico gave me a ring. "Hey you dropped this." I took it and put it on my finger. I walked out and yelled "LAST ONE TO ANNABETH GET'S DUNKED IN THE LAKE!" I heard Nico chuckle and run after me. We got to Annabeth and she stationed us in our places. I was allowed to roam, because she wanted to see what I could do. I ran to the nearest boulder and crouched on top. I pushed the ring and a very rare dagger came out. "Η αγάπη θα κατακτήσει. Love will conquer" I read allowed. Then the horn sounded. The game has begun. Nico came up on the boulder. I sensed him though. "Hey Nico." I said without turning. "How-How'd'you know it was me?"  
"Ah... I have that gift. Duck." I said. He looked confused. "NOW!" I yelled as I threw my dagger at the feet of the opposing team. He jumped and fell off the boulder. I heard Nico chuckle. "Flawless aim." I saw an enemy go on to our boundary. "See ya!" I yelled as I ran off.

 **Nico's perspective...**  
Wow. She is something. She ran off while I blended with the shadows. I was about to help when I saw her get cut by an Ares kid, But I saw what she was doing. She's set taps. He came close, ready to get the flag, when he tripped over a wire and Clarissa knocked him out. "Do. Not. Upset. Me. Again." She growled as she ran off. I stayed with the flag, in the shadows. Clarissa soon came back with the flag. But, she was limping. She lept over the small creek and our team erupted into cheers. Annabeth and Percy came over to see which team was cheering. They also started when they realised. I stayed out of the celebration.

 **Percy's perspective...**  
YES! We won, and a new comer won it for us. Nico was probably in the shadows, Clarrisa was yelling cheerfully. I walked over to her and slowly pulled her away. "Hey, Nico told me that you were limping." She rolled her eyes and casually said "It's fine. Someone just cut my leg. It's probably nothing. Although it does hurt. Before you ask, I'll get it checked. Ok?" I nodded and got someone from the Apollo cabin over. I got Jacob. He checked over her wound and said "It's just a deep scratch. I'll give her some nectar and wrap it up and she'll be fine." I nodded. He did his little thing and went back. I took her back over and clapped her back "Hey, well done. I didn't do that on my first game!" She looked at me with sad eyes "Well, I used to do this game with my brothers." I saw her trying not to cry. We were about to go back to our cabins when a sign appeared over her head.

 **Nico's perspective...**  
I came out the shadows and saw her leg. Before I could do anything. she said "Deep cut. All good now." I nodded, not sure. But before I could say anything else, I sign appeared over her head. A lightning bolt. But then, She glowed a faint goldy-blue, then the aura faded and she was now wearing this. Damn, she looked hot. Chiron then came, trotted; wheeled; whatever you wanna say. He then announced "Kneel before, Clarissa. Daughter of Zeus. Blessed by Artemis and Aphrodite."


	2. Chapter 2

**Clarissa's Perspective...  
** OH MY GODS! The god Zeus is my father! And, I have been blessed by Artemis and Aphrodite. Best day ever! After I had been claimed, Chiron bandaged up my leg. He then announced to everybody "Go. Get ready for dinner!" Within about 5 mins, everyone had gone. Except a boy with strawberry-blonde hair. "Jason, this is Clarissa. She is a daughter of Zeus also. Show her to her cabin would you?" The dude who was called Jason nodded. He put an arm around me. "Come on sis. It's time you met Thalia." He walked me over to a very grand cabin. It had polished white columns outside and was decorated with lightning bolts and clouds. Because there are only 3 of us, we each get a room. I got the one that over looked the ocean. Thalia got the one near the front, in case of an emergency and Jason got the one to the side over looking Hera's cabin. I walked in and saw a girl in all black. "Hi. You must be our new sister. I'm Thalia by the way." I shook her hand and replied "Clarissa. Nice to meet you. Not to be rude, but where's my room?" She chuckled slightly and took me down to a pastel blue door. "Behind there." She motioned whilst getting out her knife. I got in there and my clothes and suitcases where already there? What? Anyways, here are a couple of pics.  
BED- Link 1  
WARDROBE- Link 2  
BACK VIEW- Link 3  
Just before I went to leave, Thalia came in and whispered "Time to get ready. Hurry up. I like to be early." I chuckled slightly. I looked at my clothes and mused. 'What to wear? What to wear?' I thought to myself. In the end I chose my casual outfit. I went down to the dining pavilion and got a lot of looks of the boys. Thalia stared them down with a death look. I scraped my share of food into the hearth and ate the rest.

~2 WEEKS LATER~  
You are probably wondering why I skipped 2 weeks. Well I'll tell ya. Same routine every single day. Thalia went back to the hunt. Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Hazel and Piper all went to a camp called 'CAMP JUPITER' But Nico stayed with me. I am in charge of the Zeus cabin and Nico is in charge of the Hades cabin while Jason and Hazel are away. The others have gone for about a week now and should be back soon. I either battled Nico, Clarisse, went on the climbing wall or played capture the flag. Chiron was helping me with my powers. Today I was battling Nico again. After I had finshed, I had my sword at his throat. He put his hands up in surrender. "All right. I give in." I chuckled and sighed. I gave him back his stygian iron sword and put my dagger in my pocket. My dad must've engraved this message into it. Φ?τίστε τη νύχτα. Light up the night. It's name is Διανυκτέρευση. Night. Today was Friday. Capture the flag night. I loved that game. This time I was on the red team and Nico the blue. My team had both me and Clarisse. Clarisse actually likes me. She lets me join in with her when she fights the other team, instead of defence which is what Annabeth gives me. I quickly went back to my cabin and showered. I put on my casual outfit for dinner. I never wear anything fancy. Not for dinner at least. Straight afterwards, I went back to Clarisse's cabin and put on my armour. I was attack. So was Nico. Thanks to my lucky necklace I had my charm that allowed me to have any weapon. We got ready and I stayed silent and crept over to the flag. I got a few attacks by the Athena cabin, but I got them down on the floor with the butt of my sword. Called άνθηρας. Panther. I then got out my bow and arrow. I saw a few of blue's beading toward our flag. I ran back and saw it was Nico and 2 others. I hid in the trees. I shot 2 arrows at once. One at the dude to Nico's left. The other to his right. I did it so it skimmed their legs and attached their trousers to the ground. Nico looked around and I heard him mumble "Apollo kid." He went off and looked surprised to see an Ares kid on the ground. 'Good plan' I thought. I snuck down to behind another tree behind our flag and climbed up it. I shot a sliver arrow down to the flag, tethering it to the ground. Nico looked up. He didn't see me. I jumped down from behind and got out my special weapon. My fav. What it does is you put it near someone and it makes them do the opposite for 5 seconds. I rested it on his shoulder and his eyes glazed over. I then stood in front of him and got out Night. My dagger. His eyes went back to the normal dark brown colour, and he realised. "Good move Smith." I chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Why thank you Di Angelo." He went to get me with his sword but I easily paraded it. Jab. I got his arm. But because I liked him, I only did very thin cuts as to not hurt him so. He did the same. But to my leg making my collapse. Then before I could do anything, I heard Chiron yell "RED TEAM WIN!" I looked at Nico and Smirked. He rolled his eyes and gave me a hand up. Chiron then announced "I HAVE JUST RECIVED AN IRIS MESSAGE FROM 4 GODS. THEY WOULD LIKE TO SEE US. THEY ARE ALSO HAVING DINNER, SO DRESS UP NICER THAN USUAL PLEASE! THANK YOU!" And he trotted off. I gave Nico a very quick hug and ran off to the Zeus cabin. 'I'll message the guys and let them know' I thought. I went to the lake threw my drachma in the air and said "Oh, Iris god of message. Please accept my offer. Show me Percy Jackson at Camp Jupiter!" It was a little fuzzy at first then the others came into view. "Hey Perc." I said.  
"Hey Clarissa!" He yelled getting the others attention. "What up?"  
"Well, we have 4 gods coming to visit today. If you want I can keep you on Iris Message the whole time? Although... I have another plan?..."  
"Yea, all right. Do that." Annabeth replied. Chiron called a last warning.  
"All right I've gotta go. See ya later!"  
"BYE!" They all yelled as I dissolved the message. I went back to the cabin and had a nice, long shower. I got into my after-shower clothes and heard a knock at the door. I opened it and it was Nico. "Hey Nico. What's up?" I asked. He looked un-comfortable. I dragged him inside and sat him on the bed. "What's up?" I asked. He looked at his feet. "Can-I-uh-ask a favour?" I nodded. "Yea what?" He sighed and looked at his pale hands. "If my dad is one of the 4 gods, could you pretend to be my girlfriend?" He asked it like I was a bomb about to go off. I chuckled and said "Yea. Of course. Hey can you do me a favour?" Now he nodded. "Can you go get the others from camp Jupiter? I don't want them to miss this. Please?" He looked confused. "How?" I thought about it. "Could you possibly shadow travel? For me?" He sighed. "Okay. Just because you are doing me a bigger favour." I hugged him and he tensed for a minuet. Then he hugged back. He quickly left and was on the way to getting the others. I very quickly rang Annabeth. "Hey Annie?"  
"Yea? Who is it?"  
"It's me. Clarissa."  
"Oh, hey Clarissa. What's up?"  
"I've sent Nico to come and get you so if your mum is coming, then you get to see her. But you'll be going by shadow travel. Since it's the quickest way of transport."  
"Ok. I'll tell the others. Bye!"  
"See ya!" and I hung up. About 10 minuets later, Nico returned looking really tired. I gave him half a square of ambrosia, and I gave him some nectar. His colour returned. The others went back to their own cabins to get ready. I asked Hazel if she could get Nico some clothes. He can change here. I sat him on my chair and said "Go to sleep. Hazel is bringing you some clothes. I'll wake you up when it's time." He nodded and mumbled "Thank you." Before completely crashing out. I laughed and went to get ready.

~TIME SKIP 1 HOUR~  
'Internal sigh' I'm finally done. This is a dress I bought back with my mum, for my mum's best friends wedding party. I borrowed the shoes off of my best friends, Jeanette. But she fought a loosing battle. Cancer. I miss her so much. Back to the bright mood, I love this outfit. It is my favourite outfit to wear! I went out and Nico was already up and dressed. He wore this, oh so fancy, outfit. Damn he looked hot.

~NICO'S PERSPECTIVE~  
When Clarissa came out, she looked drop dead gorgeous. I was about to compliment her when she said "Hey, Nico. You feel better? Hey can you do up my dress at the back please?" She is so kind to me. Most people shut me out. She never did. From the second she woke up, she didn't shut me out. I nodded, and tied up her dress. Then there was a knock at the door and "THALIA!" came through. Clarissa really liked her. Thalia chuckled and said, "I wanna see the gods also. Tho, I'm not dressing up in fancy outfits." We all chuckled. Then came in Annabeth and Percy, then Hazel and Jason, and then finally Piper and Frank. They all looked quite smart. "Right. Shall we go?" I asked. They all nodded and we went to the dining pavilion, where everyone was just as smart. We were allowed to sit at our partners' table because it was a special occasion. I sat on the Hades table with Clarissa. Just before we could have our dinner, there was a lot of flashes and lights. Then 4 gods appeared in the lights. Zeus, Poseidon, Athena and Aphrodite . We all got up and bowed. The 4 gods went to their tables. Mine, yet again, isn't coming.

~CLASRISSA'S PERSPECTIVE~  
I saw Nico's face drop. I rubbed his arm in sympathy. He smiled weakly and hugged me. "Come on. Let's go meet the gods." He smiled, sighed and nodded. We got up and I walked over to Zeus. "Lord Zeus." Nico greeted. He turned around and saw me with Nico. His face went from calm to anger to calm in 0.2 seconds. "Hello, Clarissa. Nico Di Angelo. Rise." Zeus was wearing something quite relaxed for king of the gods. Me and Zeus talked for a bit and then I went over to Percy. I could sense the looks my father was giving Nico behind his back. I mentally rolled my eyes. We walked over and bowed. "Lord Poseidon." We greeted. He just laughed and said "Oh, You don't have to do that for me, you know. Rise." Poseidon again, was wearing something quite relaxed a powerful god. We talked for a bit when Annabeth whispered in my ear "Can you come with me, to see my mum please? She wont like Nico and she doesn't really like Percy."  
"Sure." I went off with her and saw Athena. She was wearing something very cute and casual. Again we mingled for a while, when Apollo came on IRIS MESSAGE and said "Quick warning ladies, Rachel will soon give you a prophecy. Ciao." And just like that, he was gone. We went over and talked to Aphrodite. She was very nice. Just before we could tuck into our delicious feast, a ginger haired girl floated out of the big house and green smoke spewed out of her mouth...


	3. Chapter 3

A ginger haired girl floated out of the big house and green smoke spewed out of her mouth. She came up to me and spoke. Although, It sounded like 3 of her at once...  
 _"8 shall go to the god of death and chaos,  
The god of death shall help at a cost.  
1 of king shall lead.  
2 of the god of the underworld,  
2 of the king,  
1 of the wise and 1 of the sea,  
and 1 of the goddess of beauty and 1 of war.  
One shall perish by death,  
One shall be lost in eternal misery,  
One shall betray,  
and one shall sacrifice for friendship, but be given a chance. At a cost of high price.  
Death and King shall form a relationship of either good or bad.  
Good will suffer and triumph. Bad will win and loose the bond of trust."_  
And with that last word she collapsed. The whole camp was silent. Even the gods. Then came a bright light and Apollo appeared. "Please do not bow. Now we must sort out this prophecy." He cheerfully announced whilst clapping his hands. I thought about it. "Well 'God of death and Chaos' is obviously Hades and Chaos.  
'2 Of the god themselves' must be Hades' children  
'2 of the king' must be 2 of Zeus' kids. Because he is the king of the gods.  
'1 wise and 1 of the sea' Must be Athena and Poseidon's kid.  
'1 of goddess of beauty and 1 of war' Must be a kid of Aphrodite's and Ares'" I finished. Apollo looked at me gobsmacked. "Deep. Well it said 1 of king shall lead. So that must be either you or Jason." Chiron galloped up to me and took me to the big house. Well... Would you like to lead this quest?" I nodded. "Very well. Who is you request to take?" I thought about it and replied  
"Myself, Nico, Annabeth and Percy. From our camp. And from camp Jupiter Jacob, Amanda, Catherine and Zach " Chiron nodded and went back to the pavilion. He loaded up Iris Messaged with the director if camp Jupiter and announced "RIGHT, THERE IS A QUEST. IF THE FOLLOWING ACCEPT, THE PEOPLE GOING ON THIS QUEST ARE NICO DI ANGELO, ANNABETH CHASE, PERCY JACKSON AND CLARISSA SMITH. FROM CAMP JUPITER JACOB GRAHAM, AMANDA MILLER, CATHEINE RUSH AND ZACH COOPER. DO YOU ALL ACCEPT?" There was an uproar of cheers. Chiron then yelled "OK, OK! YOU LEAVE IN 1 WEEK AT NOON! GOOD LUCK HEROES!" Then he got rid of the connection. Only me and Annabeth left to get ready. I got back to the Zeus cabin and packed  
. 2 pairs of clothes,  
. My charm bracelet,  
. 10 squares of ambrosia,  
. Half a litre of Nectar,  
. Bandages,  
. Trainor's,  
. My stress ball. (Hey, if I get mad I have to take my anger out on something)  
. My phone,  
. A pouch of drachmas and  
. A pouch of mortal money.  
Don't judge me. I like to have everything ready before I do anything. So then I don't have to worry about it later. I was really bored, So I got my book out and went down to the beach for a bit. A little while later I heard hushed rustling. I picked up my dagger and swung it behind me and it caught someone's t-shirt against a tree trunk. I heard them gasp and say "Flawless aim." I gasped. "Nico, What the hell do you think you are doing creeping up on me like that?" He chuckled as I pulled out my dagger and It shrunk back to a charm. "Chiron sent me to tell you that because we are going on the quest we don't have to do any major chores."  
"Great." I shrugged. But then I heard a very high pitched squeal. "Harpies." Nico muttered, "Come. Let's go back to the dining pavilion." I nodded and walked off. I got a very harsh look off Drew. She then smiled sweetly as she walked by Nico. She was next to me in turn of the food when she tripped. "Oh, gods." She muttered. I rolled my eyes and went back to eat my dinner.

~NEXT DAY~  
NICO'S PERSPECTIVE...  
After Chiron had announced the quest, Clarissa and Annabeth went off to their cabins to pack I think. Yesterday was so good. I nearly kissed her! I didn't. But I nearly did. Anyway, Hazel was nagging at me for something. "Why aren't I allowed to come? You need to get ready. Come on Nico!" I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Clarissa told me she didn't want you to come because it said 1 shall die. She didn't want you to die. That's why your not coming, and I'll pack tomorrow." She sighed and looked away. I was curious as to why Clarissa wasn't awake yet. "Hey, where's Clarissa? She should be up by now." I asked out loud. Hazel just shrugged. I decided to go to the Zeus cabin and see her.

~CLARISSA'S PERSPECTIVE~  
I was sitting on my bed and looked at the time. 10:45 am. I rolled my eyes. I feel a bit crap today. Maybe I've got a cold. Within 10 minuets it escalated very quickly. By the time I was done in the shower, I had a temperature, I felt hot, I was shaking and I had paled considerably. So I got into some comfy pyjamas and laid down on my bed. I was about to go to sleep when I heard a knock at the door.

~NICO'S PERSPECTIVE~  
I knocked on Zeus' cabin and I heard a grunt and foot steps shuffling. Then the door creaked open and Clarissa stood there. She looked like death itself. She had bags under her eyes, she was pale and she was shaking. "Hey, Nico." She croaked. "Hey, you ok?" I asked her. She nodded. Then she shivered and coughed. She then shook her head. She waved goodbye when I stopped the door form closing. "Nico, stay away. I don't want you to get ill." I just went up to her and hugged her. Gods she was boiling! "Are you cold?" I asked her. She nodded. I sighed and took her back to her bed. "I know this is a random question but, Do you have any allergies?" I asked her. She was drinking water, when she responded "Yea. I'm allergic to honey and oranges. Why?"  
"What happens if you eat them?" I asked her. She thought about it when her eyes dilated. She then ran up and I think to the bathroom. I decided to stay. She came back with red eyes and said "I get the flu or pass out. Then I need my epi-pen. Don't try it. It only works if I pass out. I just have to wait for this to pass." She sat on the bed and leant against the wall. She closed her eyes. "Aren't you worried about catching this?" She asked with one eye open. I shook my head. She closed her eye and sighed. I pulled her into a hug. She tensed a bit, then relaxed into me. About 5 minuets later, I heard her gentle breathing. She was asleep. I thought for a bit and grabbed some water, smashed a square of ambrosia and mixed it in with the water. She woke up about 3 hours later, looking a little better. "Well, the worst is over. I hope." She whispered. "Nope!" Then she dashed off to the bathroom again. I heard her retching. She came back and I gave her the water. She drank some and then sighed. She went back to sleep. This time I slept also. It was about 2 hours later when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and Hazel was standing there. "Hey Nico, where have you been? I have been looking for you, for ages!" I chuckled and pointed to a sleeping Clarissa. "She's not very well." I explained. Hazel gasped and ran over. Clarissa woke up and hugged her. "Hazel, before you ask, I'm fine. It's passing." Hazel didn't look so sure. But she left it. Later on that day, Chiron asked to see me and Clarissa.  
"Get dressed!" I yelled.  
"No! I'm not going, or doing anything!" She yelled back. After about 30 minuets, she gave in. I gave her some clothes and we went to see Chiron. It was so boring. Just are we ready and sure about going on the quest? And there will be a Party soon, to honour the gods. And to tell the others. He also gave Clarissa a note. She showed me it.

 _Hey, Little cousin. I know of your quest. I'm getting married just before tho, do you wanna be my bridesmaid? When you receive this letter, Iris me please. I wanna show you something... xxx luv u 4 ever Maisy xxx  
Address= 1426 Hollyberry road Beverly hills. BE9 5LQ _(A/N= Made up)  
The date of the party was in 2 days. Chiron gave Clarissa her epi-pen and she intently got better.  
~NEXT DAY~  
CLARISSA'S PERSPECTIVE...  
Chiron was letting us go to town to bye out outfits for the party tomorrow. I went with Annabeth, Piper and Hazel. We went to a really expensive shop. Luckily, Piper could charm speak the people into lowering the price. ~TIME SKIP 4 HOURS~ At last! I have settled for the most beautiful dress. Annabeth has chosen a cute top and skirt outfit, So did Hazel. Piper bought a dress also. And the outfits and shoes only came to $100. This is for the 4 of us including shoes.  
MINE,  
ANNABETH's,  
HAZEL's and  
PIPER's.

~NEXT DAY~  
long story short, we prepared for the party. After it was done, I went down to the beach for a bit. Nico came up to me and chilled with me. I decided to message Maisy about the wedding. It was a bit blurry, but then a black haired girl stumbled into view. "Mom, It's Clarissa!" Mom? Anyway, Maisy came into view after that. "Mom?" I asked. She scratched her neck. "I found her on the street a few years ago. I adopted her. Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"Oh, who's your friend?" She asked obviously hinting at Nico. "Oh, that's Nico." She greeted him and he greeted her. "Check out my house!" She yelled whilst standing outside. It was the most beautiful house ever! Here are the rooms I got shown  
Kitchen-GROUND FLOOR  
Living room-GROUND FLOOR  
Bathroom-GROUND FLOOR  
Dinning room-GROUND FLOOR  
Games room-GROUND FLOOR  
Staircase  
Her room-FLOOR 1  
Balconey-JOINT HER ROOM  
Kids room-FLOOR 1  
Balconey-JOINT KIDS ROOM  
Spare room-FLOOR 1  
Balconey-JOINT SPARE ROOM.  
Bathroom-FLOOR 1  
Spa-FLOOR 2  
Cinema-FLOOR 2  
Roof top garden-ROOF  
Pool-GARDEN  
Before she could say anything else, I heard Chiron call us. I said to Maisy, "When's the wedding? I've got a really nice dress for it."  
"Tomorrow. And good. Bring Nico if ya want. Tootles!" And she was gone.

~NEXT DAY!~  
I woke Nico up especially early, to get ready. It was a 4 hour flight. Nico was so nervous because his dad and my dad didn't get along. I just prayed that he didn't shoot us out of the sky. We got to Beverly hills and went straight to her home. I got ready with her and Nico got ready with her soon-to-be husband. She looked absolutely beautiful Next was her adopted girl Niki She looked geourgous. This is what I wore. Then Niki walked down with the cousin's child of the husband. I walked down with Nico and then came Maisy. The ceremony went on as usual, and then we went to the evening due. Me and Nico changed into this. It was so much more comfy than our wedding outfits. The hall was decorated really nice, so was their cake. And it was delicous! The right at the end of the party, just before speeches, Percy, Annabeth and the people for the quest burst in. They looked me and Nico dead in the eye and said "Chaos has struck. It's time to see Hades..."


	4. Chapter 4

We left pretty much straight after what he said. We took a train, because we needed to get to Hollywood. I bonded with my roman half, and Annabeth gave me a spare change of clothes to change in. I was a little confused as to who was actually here. Like I knew these people were part of the prophecy, but I still didn't know them. "Annabeth, could you introduce me to them please?" I whispered to her. Her eyes widened. "Oh, yea. Right this is Amanda Miller." She said as she pointed to a strawberry-blonde teen. "Hi." I greeted. "Oh, Hey! Are you Zeus' kid?" I nodded. She gasped. "Now way. So am I!" I laughed with her. Annabeth then introduced me to the rest. Jacob Graham, was a son of Ares. Catherine Rush, a daughter of Aphrodite and Zach Cooper, was a son of Hades. Though they all know their parents as ZEUS= JUPITER, HADES= PLUTO, ARES= MARS and APHRODITE= VENUS. It took a while to convince them otherwise. I exchanged a look with Nico that said ' _So far so good. No monsters yet.'_ Note to self, do not ever think that. Ever. We were still about 45 minuets away from Hollywood, when then train started to make a horrible noise, like it was breaking down. The driver managed to get the train onto an emergency line and signal that the train was out of use while someone checked it out. I was looking out the window because we were over a river on a bridge. Yay. I turned back to see a _dracanae_ behind Nico a couple of rows. I whispered to the rest, "Get off the trian now. Casually though. Do not attract any attention." They nodded. We went up to the staff and said "Excuse me, can we get off? I called my mum and asked her to pick us up." He looked unsure but he let us. We left and managed to get away when the _dracanae_ caught up with us. We were, luckily, hidden enough so no-one else could see us. Then the battle raged on. I counted and, in total there were easily, at least 15. There were 8 of us. Outnumbered. Mind you, we had quite powerful people on our side. Most of the _dracanae_ were focused on me, Amanda, Nico and Zach. Because we were kids of the big 3. I had 2, so did Amanda, Nico and Zach. The rest went on to Annabeth, Percy, Jacob and Catherine. I dodged a few strikes, when I felt the ground crack. I saw Nico sucking up the souls and banishing them once-more and Zach's heap on the floor from using to much power. I was battling with Amanda, when I looked at her and raised my eyebrows a few times. She looked at me and shook her head. I yelled and a bolt of lightning shot down and wiped all of them out. Amanda eyes widened and she gaped at me whilst Nico helped me blast down the _dracanae_. It was soon over. I didn't know that using lightning bolts used up that much energy. Nico obviously felt the same, because both he and I paled considerably. I had to lean against a tree, because my eye sight had gone fuzzy and the world spun. Nico just sat on the floor. Annabeth and Percy and the rest soon came over. Annabeth gave me some ambrosia and so did Percy to Nico. My eye sight soon returned to normal. I blinked a few times and I could see properly again. Soon we were on our journey to Hades once more. After a while, my feet started to ache. "Isn't there anyway? Anyway to get there faster?" I winged to no one in particular. "We could travel by dolphins?" Percy suggested. Everybody was so tired to argue so we walked over to the nearest river which was about a 15 minuet drive, and Percy did his little thing and soon there were 4 dolphins. Percy summed up everything to the romans, whilst also saying that it is 2 per dolphin. Me and Nico on a soft grey one, Annabeth and Percy on a pinky-grey colour, Amanda and Zach on a pure silver one and Catherine and Jacob were on a young dolphin. About 10 minuets later the dolphins started to squeaking and Percy said "This is as far as they go. They said they are too near the Styx." We all patted them and gave them sugar lumps. Nico lead us to a hill, where he chanted "Underworld, open to me." Soon a small hole appeared in the ground and Nico jumped down. I followed in last after everyone else. Soon we fell down on the lifeless ground. Nico lead us to a really dark palace. Hades' home. We got close to the doors, when they creaked open. We walked in cautiously, to find ourselves face to face with sleeping hellhounds. We itched around and saw Persephone. Nico stiffened when he saw her. She did the same. "Why are you all here?" She asked us. Nico looked like he was contemplating on what her head would look like on a spear. So I answered instead. "Uh, we need to see Hades please. It's to do with the prophecy." Persephone nodded and lead us to an all dark throne room. Hades was arguing with another lady. Demeter. Goddess of the harvest. We walked in and bowed. Demeter scoffed and announced "These kids are too skinny. They need cereal."  
"MOTHER!" Persephone exclaimed before the women disappeared into a flurry of wheat and flowers. It was silent for a long time before Hades spoke. "I know of the prophecy. I know you will want and need help. What is it?" I shifted a little bit. I didn't even realise it, but everyone had been put into different outfits. Hades place. He likes the colour black, so we were all dressed in new fancy black clothes. I got ready to answer when Nico did. "Father, we need your help finding chaos. What do you require in return?" Hades thought about it for a while. Then he spoke. "I will help you. IF, you talk to my brothers and get them to allow me to visit Olympus anytime I wish." This was a hell of a command. Zeus and Poseidon hate him! But we all nodded. So did Hades. "Very well. Now Chaos. He will probably be in a hidden god's village in New York, awakening the minor demi-titans. Just be careful. He has stuff you know none of." We nodded. "Thank you Lord Hades." I said. He nodded and waved his hand. We were then back in more different outfits. I like this outfit better than the underworld stuff. The hidden god village? Oh, I know where that is! "Hey, I know where the hidden gods village is." I announced. All of their heads snapped my way. "Where?" Amanda asked. "It's in, like, a similar entrance to the labyrinth. You place a hand on the middle of the door, only a demigods touch, and it opens."  
"Brilliant." Percy announced. I chuckled and we went on our way. Unfortunately we uncovered a few monsters. 2 hellhounds, 3 _Dracanae_ and a fury. Me and Nico stabbed and slashed the hellhounds, Amanda and Zach sliced the 3 dracanae. I was congratulating them on their luck when I felt something warm run down my back and the world disappeared in front of me.

~NICO'S PERSPECTIVE~  
I was congratulating Amanda and Zach, when I saw something fly over Clarissa's head. "Alecto." I sneered. "Nico." She-It- sneered back at me. I just stabbed it in the gut with my sword and sheathed it once more. Did I forget to tell you it's name was Καταχθόνια τρόμου. Stygian Terror. I had a message or a quote carved into it. I think Bianca did it. It said Αγάπη, θα βρείτε αν είστε πρόθυμοι να βρει την αγάπη. Love, will find you if you are willing to find love. (A/N- I made that up as well!) It also had another message engraved in it. εθάνει προστατεύοντας αυτούς που αγαπάτε. Die protecting those you love. I think my mum engraved that one. I miss them both. I was about to talk to Clarissa, when I saw Annabeth and Amanda run over to a figure on the ground. I ran over as well, and what I saw made my heart do a double take. It was Clarissa. I could literally feel her life aura dying. I don't care what the others thought about my next move. "Clarissa, please don't die. I love you! Don't leave me!" I was now sobbing. It reminded me of my mum's death. And Bianca's. I was reliving it all over again. Percy put some nectar in her mouth and controlled the water into healing her. Slowly it did. Her life aura was just barely there. But it was. Percy then gave her some nectar and she woke up. She literally jumped up and glowed a faint blue and then was rested on the ground again. I looked up at the sky, to see what was a storm, die down. Zeus. I was so embarrassed by my actions, that I hid away again.

~NO ONE'S PERSPECTIVE ON OLYMPUS~  
 _The gods are crowded around a table. A meeting. Zeus looks scared. As does Poseidon, Aphrodite, Athena and even Ares. They are worried about their children. But when Clarissa stirs, they all seem to calm down. "Why are you calming down? She isn't yours." Zeus asked. "Because," Athena starts "She is one of the most strongest fighters that they have. With her, they have more a chance of surviving." Zeus nods. Poseidon has a quick conversation in Greek. "Αδελφός, δεδομένου ότι είμαστε όλοι ανησυχούν για τα παιδιά μας, θα μας επιτρέψει να μιλήσουν μαζί τους, στα όνειρά τους. αρακαλώ? Θα πρέπει να το επιτρέψουμε.."  
Zeus then answers with a hesitation... "_ _ρόστιμο. Αλλά θα πρέπει να είναι γρήγορη και μην πείτε οι υπόλοιποι θεοί και θεάς δεν μπορεί να γν?ρίζει αυτό ή θα είναι πραγματικά σταυρό. Να θυμάστε ότι μόνο εσείς, Αθηνά, Αφροδίτη, Άρης και επέτρεψα στον εαυτό μου. Ο Άδης, αν επιθυμεί πάρα πολύ." Posiedon is very gratefull. "Ευχαριστώ τον αδελφό. Οι άλλοι θα γν?ρίζουν αυτό κανένας."_  
(A/N= THAT CONVERSATION WILL NOW BE TRANSLATED!)  
 _Poseidon- "Brother, since we are all worried about our kids, will you to allow us to speak with them in their dreams. Please? You need to allow this."  
Zeus- "Fine. But you have to be quick and do not tell the other gods and goddess may not know of this or they will be really cross. Remember that only you, Aphrodite, Athena, Ares and allowed myself. Hades, if he wishes too"  
Posiedon- "Thanks brother. Others will know this none."  
~END OF OLYMPUS POV~_

~Nico's Perspective~  
I felt Clarissa stir. I was carrying her down some Hollywood road, when I heard Amanda gasp. "What?" I asked her as I gave Clarissa to Percy. (A/N-CHEESY I KNOW! DEAL WITH IT!) "My brother, who's a movie star has a movie home around here. Can I ask him if it's ok?" I thought about it. "Depends, who is he?" Amanda really didn't want to answer. "Let's just say, he was in a really famous film realised in 2003. Think about it." I didn't get it. I think Percy and Annabeth got it though. I mentally rolled my eyes. Amanda took us to a very casual house, considering he was a movie star. Maybe he wanted a low profile. Anyway, we got outside when Amanda said her name into a name plate. "Ava. Sibling. Tasha and Mark. Mum and Dad." A buzzer sounded and Ava whispered, "He doesn't know. I'll tell him when we get in."  
About 5 minuets later, the door opened and we walked in. Amanda-or Ava-walked straight to a living room. She motioned for us to follow, then she told Percy "Take her to the door with the pale blue love heart on. That's my own room. Just lay her there, to give her some time." Percy nodded and I went up with him to put her to bed.

~AMANDA'S PERSPECTIVE~  
When Percy and Nico took Clarissa upstairs, I motioned for the others to follow me. I first took them to the wardrobe to get changed into something nicer. I changed into something, cute but casual Annabeth changed into a t-shirt and shorts, Zach changed into jeans and a hoodie, Catherine changed into a shirt and skirt, and Jacob changed into shirt and shorts When we were all re-dressed, I walked them down to the front room, and I went upstairs to check on Clarissa. She is my half-sister after all. My heart melted when I saw Nico and Clarissa. They looked so cute. I gave Percy a spare change of clothes. I asked him "What type of clothing does Nico like? And Clarissa?" Percy thought for a moment then said, "Nico like's anything that is Black. Or dark colours. He also likes sleeveless jackets. Clarissa like's pale colours and sleeveless jackets. Same as Nico." I nodded and found the perfect outfit for Nico then for Clarissa. I gave them to Percy and left them alone. I went into the living room and put the television on for them, and walked into the kitchen to talk to my brother. Yes. If you know what I look like, you'll know who my brother is. I walked in and hugged him from behind. "Hey." He said. His name was Thomas. Thomas Sangster. (A/N- I NEEDED SOMEONE FAMOUS TO BE THE BROTHER!)

A/N- AMANDA MILLER- Model- Ava Sangster  
JACOB GRAHAM- Model- Robbie Amell  
ZACH COOPER- Model- Unknown  
CATHERINE RUSH- Model- Odeya Rush


	5. Chapter 5

~AMANDA'S PERSPECTIVE~  
I walked in front of him, and led him toward the living room where everyone was waiting. Clarissa was up and talking again, although she still looks in a little bit of pain. But she looks much better. I led my brother on to the sofa, and I heard Clarissa stifle a squeal. I chuckled. She glared at me. "Everyone this is my brother. Tom, this is Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Clarissa, Catherine, Jacob and Zach" He smiled and greeted them. We all talked, and I whispered to Clarissa "Do you like him?" She blushed. "No. I _did_ like him. Now we're sorta half siblings."  
"Oh, crap. I need to tell him." I realised. Clarissa closed her eyes and nodded. I sat next to Tom and said "Tom, you need to listen to me. I've got some news." He nodded. "Right, I'm not you biological sister. My mum is still your mum, but... right, when mum had you, she always wanted more. But your dad didn't. So she met my dad. Does this make sense?" He nodded. I continued. "You know the Olympian gods?" He nodded again. "Well, That god was Zeus. My half-sister is Clarissa" I explained as I pointed to her. Tom looked a little excited. "Cool. My sister, is a demi-god!" I laughed. "I can't stay for long though, or monsters will find me and probably kill you. You can not tell anyone. Ok?" He nodded and we all went to bed.

~CLARISSA'S PERSPECTIVE~~DREAM~  
 _It's about mid-day and I'm sitting at Camp-Half Blood. Then there is a blinding light, and I'm at my old_ _house_. _My family was very rich, though we tried not to show it. Although we did love our house. My_ _mum_ _was an actress. My_ _step-dad_ _was an architect. He designed our house. I remember them coming home from work, and mum saying that she was pregnant with Sadie and Sam. But unfortunately Sam died during the pregnancy, but Sadie was still alive. Now I'm 17._ _Sadie_ _is now 7. We were going to visit my cousin._ _Maisie_ _, when a cyclops crashes into our car and the world goes black. I'm in hospital. They tell me I have amnesia. Maisie takes care of me, until I run away. She was a demigod also. A descendent of Hecate. Then there is another light, I'm at Olympus with Zeus. "My dear, when you wake up listen to these words. Be safe. Do not do anything stupid. I love you." Then my dream fades..._

~NICO'S PERSPECTIVE~~DREAM~  
 _It's about mid-day and I'm sitting at Camp-Half Blood. Then there is a blinding light, and I'm at the hotel. I'm 6 years old. Bianca is 8. Our mum is there. Me and Bianca are playing, whilst our parents are talking. Our mum walks away and I sense something is wrong. Bianca and Dad do too. Dad screams our mum's name then make's a field of blackness around us. When the dust clears, mum is on the ground and Dad is crying. So is Bianca. I don't understand so I just stare. Then there is another light, I'm in the underworld. Hades speaks to me. "Nico, when you awake, remember these words, fight. Do not surrender to Chaos. He will trick you. Be careful." Then my dream fades..._

~ANNABETH'S PERSPECTIVE~~DREAM~  
 _It's about mid-day and I'm sitting at Camp-Half Blood. Then there is a blinding light, and I'm at my dad's. We are fighting again. I've ran away now. Another light, and I'm in Olympus fighting Luke, his eye's clear. He reaches for me. Then he kills himself. Then there is another light, I'm in Olympus with Athena. "My dear, Annabeth. Listen to me. Be wise. Be cautious. Do not fall for whatever Chaos tries against you. Be careful and good luck..." Then my dream fades..._

~PERCY'S PERSPECTIVE~~DREAM~  
 _It's about mid-day and I'm sitting at Camp-Half Blood. Then there is a blinding light, and I'm at my mum's. We are on our way to Camp-Half Blood, when the minotaur grab's her and transports her to the underworld. Then there is another light, I'm in Olympus with Posiedon. "Percy, what out for Chaos. He will use everything he has to triumph. Do not let him. Good luck..." Then my dream fades._

~AMANDA'S PERSPECTIVE~~DREAM~  
 _It's about mid-day and I'm sitting at Camp-Jupiter. Then there is a blinding light, and I'm at my old school. I am witnessing my friend getting beaten to death. She dies. I lose my temper and lightning kill's all of the bullies. Then there is another light, I'm at Olympus with Zeus. "My dear, when you wake up listen to these words. Be safe. Do not do anything stupid. I love you." Then my dream fades..._

~ZACH'S PERSPECTIVE~~DREAM~  
 _It's about mid-day and I'm sitting at Camp-Jupiter Then there is a blinding light, and I'm in the underworld fighting Alecto, as Nico called it. I see it swoop down to my soul sister, who died in birth and it killed her once more. I scream and Hades appears in front of me. "Watch out for him. Good luck." Then my dream fades..._

~CATHERINE'S PERSPECTIVE~~DREAM~  
 _It's about mid-day and I'm sitting at Camp-Jupiter. Then there is a blinding light, and I'm at my friends side in hospital. She is dying. I have been by her side for 1 week now. I hear her peaceful passing breath. I sob. Another blinding light and I'm at my mother's temple. She quietly said with a voice like silk, "Be careful my child. I will watch out for you." Then my dream fades..._

~JACOB'S PERSPECTIVE~~DREAM~  
 _It's about mid-day and I'm sitting at Camp-Jupiter. Then there is a blinding light, and I'm at the stadium watching a football game. I'm with my girlfriend. It's half time. I go back to our seat and see her getting attacked. I lose my anger and accidently set them on fire. Then another blinding light and I'm with my Father Ares at his throne. "My son, when you get angered, only unleash when necessary. Good Luck." Then my dream fades..._


	6. Chapter 6

~Clarissa's perspective~  
What the ****? My dream was messed up. My dad spoke to me. I went down to breakfast and saw the other's just as shaken up. I stayed silent. Amanda took us up to her room, and gave us clothes. We decided to go 'Blend in with Hollywood' type look. Even if we hated it. I wore a god damn dress. Annabeth wore a nice shirt and skirt ensemble so did Catherine. Amanda wore a dress as well. The boys were either in just shorts or shirt and shorts. Nico wore a t-shirt Percy wore t-shirt as well, so did Zach. Jacob wore just shorts, because he thought he was cute. Trust me, he aint. Me, Zach and Nico had to be spray tanned to look more Hollywood other than just a bunch of pale weirdos. Anyway, we said goodbye to Thomas and went on our way to the god's hidden village. As we were walking down Melrose Avenue, everything morphed into each other. My dad is sending me a vision. We need to be in Cali. Not LA. The god's village that Chaos is in, is Cali. We need to ask for help at the LA one. Someone will be there to help. Everything sorted it self out after a few seconds. I ran up to the others, and patted Nico's shoulder. He looked at me and smiled slightly. I then ran off to Amanda who was leading. I said to her "Hey, dad just gave me a vision. He said, that the village Chaos is in, is in Cali. But we can get help from the village here. Apparently there is a god who can help us. Just follow me." Amanda nodded and told the others. I led them to an old museum, and walked straight through to the back near storage. I saw a door with Greek writing on it. "Το χ?ριό τ?ν θεών. The Village Of The Gods." I read aloud. I put my hand on the door and it glowed a faint blue and sucked us all in. Then we were in a beautiful garden. I could sense it was a goddess who would help us. I walked on leaving the others to gawp. As I came closer, I was transformed into something more respectible and Artemis like. Then Amanda came up to me. The same happened to her. I shot her a smile and walked on. I found an auburn girl sitting on a blanket. "Lady Artemis." I said as I bowed. Amanda followed my example. Artemis nodded and said "Rise. My fair maidens." I smiled at her and asked "Lady Artemis? Can I ask a favour?" She nodded and looked up. "Of course. What would you like?" I was so grateful. "We need your help defeating Chaos." She nodded. "I will bless you with the power of transformation. And Amanda is it? I will bless you with the power of archery."  
"And I will bless you with the power over Snow and Ice for a while." I heard another female voice. Artemis looked up and smiled slightly. "Queen Kihone." (A/N- I think?) Kihone nodded and made a hand gesture to rise. Me and Amanda did. I looked down at our clothing. It was a combination of archery, ice and snow. I loved it! It was so relaxed. Anyway, once we had been blessed, we said our goodbyes and said "We will burn extra food, for you both when we get back to camp." Then we walked back to the others in our new outfits. I heard a twinkle in the air, then a small wind message. "Stay, for the night. Bad things will happen if you leave." I decided to listen, because I don't want another near death experience. "Hey, guys. I think we should stay here tonight." Percy said. "I agree." Nico replied. So we stayed for the night. But, tonight was different. We played TRUTH OR DARE. It was Percy's turn to ask. He smiled evilly. "Clarissa, truth or dare." I smiled back. "Dare." He looked shocked. "I dare you to sit on your crushes' lap for the whole game." Oh snap. "Ok." So I went and sat on his lap. "Really?" He asked. "No!" I laughed. I went back to my seat. My turn. "Percy, truth or dare?" He looked at me and replied "Dare." I smirked. "I dare you to wet one girl from Camp-Half-Blood." He smiled. "So you or Annabeth?" I nodded. "Try it seaweed brain. See what I do to you!" Annabeth growled. He looked scared. It went like this all night long. But later on, everyone was confessing their feelings for each other, we were also creating ship names. It was  
. Percy and Annabeth= Percabeth.  
. Amanda and Jacob= Jamandacob.  
. Me and Nico= Clarisico.  
. Catherine and Zach= Cathach.  
I was sat next to Nico and falling asleep. So without thinking, I lent on him and fell asleep.

~NICO'S PERSPECITVE~  
I felt Clarissa lean on me, which I wasn't bothered about. But then I felt her head in the crook of my neck. It look's like the other girl's did this as well. But I think Clarissa was legit asleep. I blushed slightly and picked her up bridal style and took her to the bedroom that she shared with the girls. I went back to the boy's and we chatted for a bit and the others goofed around. Soon enough, Percy had to carry Annabeth back, so did Jacob with Amanda and same with Zach and Catherine.

~CLARISSA'S PERSPECTIVE~  
I was having a dream. No. Not a dream. A nightmare. But worse. A night-terror.  
 _I'm walking with the others, in the Cali god's village. It is beautiful. I remember the prophecy. One will sacrifice for friendship. One shall perish on death. One shall be lost in eternal misery. I've got a horrible feeling that I'm going to be one of those. We're walking through in our little group, when I feel a horrible thudding on the ground and see an army of undead horses charging. At me. I hear other's scream, but I'm frozen in my place. So one of my friends does the most stupid thing ever. He pushes me out of the way. Nico. He's pushed me out of the way, and got trampled for me. He's dying for me. I lie next to him and sob. Then I hear my screams._

 _~_ NICO'S PERSPECTIVE~  
I woke up to Clarissa's terrified screams. Me and the other's ran over. I opened the door, to see a terrified Clarissa hugging her pillow with Annabeth, Catherine and Amanda telling her comforting things. She was rocking. "Nightmare. Never ending. Death. Help!" She kept chanting to herself. But eventually calmed down, and fell straight back asleep as if nothing ever happened. I rolled my eyes and went back to my cabin.

~NEXT MORNING~  
We pretty much woke up, got changed and ate breakfast on the go. We left about 10 minutes after waking up. Clarissa was a bit nervous today. She was trailing behind and mumbling to herself. I slowed down a bit, and decided to ask her about her nightmare. "Horses, coming for me. You-You saved me and died. I couldn't let that happen. I like you to much." She mumbled that last part. I blushed a little bit. "You what? I didn't catch that." She blushed deep red. "I said, I like you to much." I blushed again. "I like you to Clarissa. Do-Do you wanna-wanna be my girl-girlfriend?" I stuttered out. _'Great job, retard. Just screw up your love life. Also, smart move.'_ My brain said to me. I rolled my eyes. Clarissa just laughed and kissed me. When she finished, she whispered "Of course." I kissed her.

~CLARISSA'S PERSPECTIVE~  
As Nico kissed me, our lips moved in perfect sync. His cold lips were surprisingly soft. My warm lips, moved in identical patterns. Until I heard someone cough from behind. It was just a mortal having a cough. I chuckled.  
~TIME SKIP 1 HOUR~  
It was starting to get colder because it was getting later, so I suggested "Hey, why don't we get some warmer clothes and have a coffee and get moving again?" The other's liked this idea, so we went to different shop's to get different clothes. I loved mine. Make's me look shmexy.  
Mine  
Annabeth's  
Catherine's  
Amanda's  
We met up with the boy's at a place called 'DAVID AND SAM'S COFFEE HOUSE...' Damn. The boy's looked good.  
Nico's  
Percy's  
Zach's  
Jacob's outfits. When we got in, we all sat with the boys near a window. Annabeth and Percy went to get the drinks, while the rest of us talked. I ordered a hot chocolate, Amanda ordered a cup of tea, Zach ordered iced coffee, Jacob ordered an ice frappe and Nico ordered a coffee. It was nice to catch up. Annabeth and Percy came back with the drinks about 5 minuets. I slipped my hot chocolate and I felt warm inside. I was having a pretty good time, when suddenly everything went quiet and the others stiffened. I sensed something wrong. "Hey, Percy. Do you feel that? I think it's a monster. We should go somewhere more secluded. Just in case." I said. Percy nodded and we left. We went to a forest, not only of the monster but that was the way to the train that we needed. I felt right. I heard something like, several footprints walking in the very light snow. I turned to face Nico, when his eyes widened. I glanced in the same direction. It was my least favourite Monster. Or should I say monsters. Manticore and a Minotaur.

I unsheathed my sword and started to battle the Manticore. It was fast but I was faster. After about 10 minutes of sparring, he knocked my sword out of my hand. I thought 'this is it' But I remembered my necklace from Artemis. I touched it and it formed into a beautiful bow and arrow I was about to fire when I dozen silver arrows shot from it's mouth. He turned into gold dust. I looked behind me and saw a silver blur wave and disappear. Artemis. I smiled and heard a scream. I saw the Minotaur winning in the battle. Percy was over Annabeth, who had obviously got injured in battle, Zach and Catherine were knocked down, Amanda and Jacob were no-where to be seen and Nico was battling the Minotaur alone. I saw the Minotaur take a swipe at Nico and he managed to knock him about 2 foot away. He slammed into Percy knocking them both over. "NICO!" I screamed. Percy dealt with Nico. The Minotaur looked satisfied. He leisurely marched toward Nico. I screamed and without realising or it being intentional something formed. Nico woke up at the sound of my scream, and shot bolt up right. I'd formed an ice wall Trapping the Minotaur. I screamed again realising all of my anger at once and the ice exploded into a thousand pieces. Before I could react, I heard Amanda's scream. I ran over and saw her on the floor under Jacob. I flicked my wrist and my ice killed him. "The betray." We walked back over to Nico and the others, and broke the news of him. I felt dizzy as I hugged Nico. Using all of that ice at once was to much. It drained all my energy. I felt my knees crumple beneath me, and the world went black.

~NICO'S PERSPECTIVE~  
I saw Clarissa collapse and a cold breeze. I ran over to her and said "Clarissa, wake up." I heard a female voice behind me. "She will be fine. The ice drained her." I looked behind and I saw Kihone. I sighed in relief. Kihone put a hand on Clarissa's shoulder and she sigh in relief. Kihone had gone. Clarissa opened her eyes, but her eyes weren't her usual colour. They were ice blue.


	7. Chapter 7

~CLARISSA'S PERSPECTIVE~  
I woke up very briefly and saw a flash of confused looks and then I passed out again. When I re-woke up, I was sitting in someplace warm and comfy. I was being spoon fed something nice and luscious. Nectar. I tasted of my mum's old hot chocolate that she used to make when I was ill or had hurt myself. I opened my eyes and was blinded by a bright light. I squinted and focused. Some brunette person was feeding me. Catherine. Amanda was at my side and Nico was sat in the corner of the room and playing with a figurine. His last present from Bianca. I opened my eyes properly and the light had calmed down. Long story short, I found out about my eyes and what happened and we went on our way. It was my lucky day for a while, then things turned sour. I found an un used voucher on the ground that said 'LUCKY YOU, YOU ARE ENTITLED TO A FREE I-POD, GO TO YOUR NEAREST ELECTRONIC'S STORE TO RECIEVE!' I showed the others and went in to get my free I-pod. I got an I-pod Nano. It was already loaded with songs, such as AM I WRONG by Nico and Vinc and SUPERHEROES by the Script. I love the song am I wrong I listened to it for ages, when things turned bad. For some reason Catherine was agitated. 'What have I done wrong now?' I thought. I went up to her and said "Hey, Cath. Everything ok?" If looks could kill, even my ghost would be dead. I could tell she was using charm speak on the others. "No, Clar, everything is not ok. It is all your fault, your fault about everything! You are a bad, bad girl!" Everyone else turned their back's on me and huffed. Even Nico. My Nico. I sank to the back of the group and listened to my music. Amanda suggested we camp for the night. We went into an old motel, and got 2 rooms. Girls and Boys so nothing happened. I was in a room with Annabeth, Amanda and Catherine. Luckily there were twin beds, Annabeth and Amanda got those. There was also a singular bed that Catherine got and I had to sleep on the sofa. Yay, not.

Don't get me wrong I love being a demigod and all, but I hate! I mean hate, the dreams! Take tonight's for instance.  
 _I'm with my old boyfriend for 5 years. His name is_ _David Jason_ _. He is the cutest boy alive. I loved him to pieces. Until I found out. He said "Come round tonight, parents are out. No earlier than 7. Ok? Love you." I got dressed in my_ _nice outfit_ _that I wore for night in dates. I walked in his bedroom, to find him heavily making out with my friend. My sister no less! She's seen me in a rage before, and she scampered out. But when she left I broke down into tears. David laughed. A cold bitter laugh. I got up and slapped him. "You two timing jerk!" I screamed at him. He threw me and his bed and started to call me names, so bad that if I said such things Zeus himself would blast me to bits, and was abusing me. When he finished, I was a bloody bruised mess and he then started to do something even worse. He sexually abused me. The thought still scared me. I then woke up in a hospital tied to tubes. It was a horrible night. I will never forget._ My dream shifted to when my family died. _We were in central park, when my sister asked me if I could play hide and seek with her. I agreed. I went to find her and couldn't so I asked my parents. What was left of them. My mum's blooded broken form and my dad nowhere to be seen except his leg in the hellhounds mouth. I went to find Sadie, and I saw her get flattened by a Minotaur. I screamed and the monster's were struck by lightning._

I woke up in a cold sweat, and changed into something more hidden. We soon went on our way. I was doing absolutely nothing wrong except listening to my songs, when I bumped into Catherine who had her fists clenched and was facing me. I looked up and she punched me clean across the face, breaking my nose in the process. I cried out in pain and everyone turned around to face me with an evil glint in their eyes. Then they all started to punch and hit me. Then, their eyes clouded over and they stopped. Nico looked and my broken face and went to touch as he said "What the hades, happened to you?" I slapped his hand away crying and yelled "YOU! YOU ALL DID!" and with that I fell on the floor and let the tears come. Everyone looked shocked at me, when Nico crouched down and whispered "No, we didn't." I chuckled a bitter laugh and grabbed my I-pod and showed them. They all looked so ashamed in themselves. I refused to take any apologies, it reminded me of my night with David too much. I distanced myself from them even though they tried to communicate. It got to the point of me turning anorexic. But no-one noticed my skinny form. Except from when I would get dizzy from the lack of food. I even changed my whole appearance. Now I looked like the ill, mortal, female version of Hades. (outfit, hair) After a week of walking and misery, we finally arrived at the hidden god's village...


	8. Chapter 8

The hidden gods village was absolutely beautiful. I saw Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares and Athena. Except they looked worried and on edge. Then I realised why. Chaos was slowly confusing everyone into doing things they want. I then realised, that he was the cause of that beating. His fault. I am so angry with him right now! He saw us standing there and smirked but hid. The 4 A god's looked at us and waved their hands and we were in battle armour. I was in a simple but sturdy silver metal one and so were the others. I still felt quite weak due to lack of food, and the others were beginning to notice. Great. We huddled up on how to kill Chaos. We would have 2 people distract him and 2 people surround him and 2 others to kill him. The final one would stay as backup. Amanda and Catherine would surround him, Annabeth and Percy would distract him, Nico and Zach to kill him. And I, of course, was on backup. But Athena came over and noted "You have a fault in your plan. Just kill him. He can sense your decisions. Just be careful." And she disappeared. Ok? Anyway, the others went into battle, but me, Percy and Nico stayed behind to wait. They went into a deep conversation about Chaos and completely disregarding me. Fine. Just fine. I suddenly heard a female scream and Amanda fall to the ground dead. I covered my mouth in a silent scream and Percy ran in on the battle field. I went to run in but I felt strong arms hold me back. I was wrecked. I was sobbing and fighting to get to her broken form. Nico yelled at me throught the midst of my fight, "She's gone! She's dead!" I still sobbed but gave up fighting. Then I heard I sound of terror and Catherine fell to the ground and was screaming "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY!" Over again. One shall perish by death, One will be lost in eternal misery. I heard Percy shout "GUYS, WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Obviously hinting at me and Nico. We ran out on the battle field and I shouted "FOR AMANDA!" And charged and Chaos who was in his godly form. His towering height.

I ran up the back of his bending leg and stuck in my small pocket knife just deep enough for it to hurt him. He turned, well I say turned for me it was more like he spun me around, and tried to get rid of me. I unfortunately lost my grip and flew into a, what was once nice, tent and crumple beneath. I remembered my gift of archery. I got up again and ran toward Chaos and started to let forth hundreds of arrows. It distracted him long enough for Percy to stab him with riptide. Chaos knocked me aside again but I flew into a wall and Nico ran over to help. I got up with his help and he said "Stay here, you are too weak to do this. Your not strong enough." I was filled with anger. I yelled "I AM NOT WEAK! I WILL KILL CHAOS! HE KILLED AMANDA!" And I pushed past him and ran to Chaos. But I had a wall of water surround me. "I'm sorry, but Nico is right!" Percy yelled. I was trapped in a box of water. I saw Chaos come toward Nico and that broke me. I willed for the ice to freeze the water and break. It did so. I screamed so loud I relised all of my blessing at once and it hit Chaos. It was a mash of  
. Ice daggers  
. Ice swords  
. Ice cycles  
. And anything hard and painful. Then snow surrounded him and he froze, then exploded. I felt as if my life had drained. It had. This is what death feels like. It feels weightless. And cold. I lay on the ground staring at the now clear sky and slowly think of everyone I love. And I close my eyes.

~NICO'S PERSPECTIVE~  
I was just about to be a Nico pizza with extra olives, when Chaos was hit with a mass of ice. He then began to freeze and then he exploded. I turned to see no Kihone, only a small weak Clarissa. She fell to the ground. I ran over to see her and make sure she was ok, but I kept telling myself 'The ice drained all her force. She was weak. She is dead.' I felt empty without her. I looked at her and kneeled. She was staring at the sky and closed her eyes. Her life aura just collapsed. She is no longer alive. She is now with my dad. I sobbed over her broken form, and Percy, Annabeth and Zach cried as well. She will achieve Elysium. She died a hero's death.

~TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS~~NICO POV~  
When we got back to camp, they held a shroud for those who were dead. Mid-way through it was Clarissa's turn. It was too painful to do, so I went to the underworld. I walked up to my dad's palace and bowed at his feet. "Father." I said. He nodded his head and said, "Son. I know why you are here." I was shocked. "You want to see her. Don't you?" He asked. I nodded and he led me to the gates of the trial of where to put the spirits. Father was holding the ceremony today. I was allowed to be present. I sat next to him, playing with my sword when I heard Clarissa's voice. My head shot up and Hades declared "ELYSIUM!" But he then said "Clarissa come with me please. Nico, you to." I went with him but Clarissa didn't see me. She was in front of me by quite a way. I caught up with them and father waved his hand and Clarissa was more human than ghost. She turned around and I went to hug her but she evaporated before I could touch her. "Nico, I'm sorry. I love you." With that she went off to Elysium. At least she is with her family and Bianca, and My mum. They will take care of her. I quietly sobbed in the room that my father lent me. I went down to him and he said "Nico, I have been thinking. How much do you love her?" I answered with a simple "A lot. Just as much as mum and Bianca." He nodded and Clarissa walked out. "Son, you can have her back. As a mortal." I was so shocked. "NO!" Clarissa yelled. "I mean thank you Lord Hades, but I need to stay a spirit."  
"NO!" I yelled. "Stay with me."  
"I will make a deal, Lord Hades allow me to be your servant for 1 month. Then if Nico wishes I will go back to the human world. Is that ok?" Clarissa offered. Me and father nodded.  
"Fine." Clarissa said and walked away, "Nico, I will treat her well." My father said to me. "Go back to camp. Now please." But before I could reply I was in my cabin. I've lost her for a month.

~CLARISSA POV~~2 WEEKS LATER~  
Well, this isn't so bad. Hades gave me my own room and food from the mortal world and let Nico talk to me via spirit talk. I still wander around Elysium and I found Bianca and Maria di Angelo. I talked to them both about Nico and his mum started to cry. "My baby boy." She said with her heavy Italian accent. Bianca sometimes sees him when he calls me. In fact tonight we made him jump. He went to call me, Bianca and Maria were behind me hidden, while I talked. Nico was clueless. "Hey Clarissa. Are you ok?" He asked me. I nodded and said "Nico, close your eyes. I've got a surprise." He rose an eyebrow and closed his eyes. I got Bianca to take my place and Maria to go behind him and stay quiet. Bianca spoke to him and I poked his shoulder and her turned around to face his mum. He just stood there staring at her. When she hugged him as best she could, the other spirits started to get restless and we had to return. I snuck Maria up to Hades and left them alone. Let's just say I actually saw him smile. He was with his wife and daughter. Forever.  
~TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS~  
I'm becoming a mortal again. Nico doesn't know today is the day so I will become mortal and then make him jump by going into his cabin. Anyway, Persephone went up into the mortal world and got me something really nice and casual. She also did my hair. I went to Hades' throne room and saw Maria and Bianca again. I waved and smiled. So did they. Hades said "Clarissa Smith, I herby give you, your mortal soul back. Make my son happy." He whispered the last part. He then chanted "Θνητή ψυχή επιστροφή, επιστροφή θνητή ψυχή." (Mortal soul return, Mortal soul return) And I felt full of life and was shadow travelled to Nico's cabin.

~NICO'S PERSPECTIVE~  
Clarissa is coming back next week! Yes! I was sitting on my bed actually reading a book. My mum gave it to me. I was about to go onto page 125, when someone knocked on my door. I opened it and an angel was standing there. My angel. My Clarissa.

~CLARISSA'S PERSPECTIVE~  
Nico opened his door and stood there open mouthed. Then as quick as quick itself, he pulled me into his cabin and hugged me. I said before he could go any further "Nico, why don't we lock the door and close the windows so no-one can see anything or Me. Leave a note saying something like gone to the underworld BBS? So no-one can see what we are doing." He nodded and did so. Then he pulled me close and I fell in love with him all over again.


	9. Chapter 9

(WARNING ADULT MATERIAL-ALSO A LITTLE AWKWARD TO WRITE)  
Nico pulled me in close and I fell in love with him again. He pulled me in closer and led me to his bed. We sat down and started to make out again. It was amazing. His soft, cold, gentle lips. We stayed making out for a while until, we heard a noise outside. We stayed quiet and the noises died down. Then we started to tongue wrestle. This whole session was amazing. Then we layed down and cuddled on the bed and started to make out again. This time he lay on top of me. It was so nice! Hey, Don't Judge! We started to snuggle down and go even further. As my friend once said, there is a scale of love. Here it is.  
1 Holding hands  
2 Arm around  
3 Goodnight kiss  
4 Kiss lasting over 3 minutes without a break  
5 Open mouth kissing  
6 Tongues  
7 Upper body fondling-Outdoors  
8 Upper body fondling-Indoors  
9 Below waist activity  
10 The full Monty  
I think we were already on 6. We then went up to probably 8. Then he started to kiss my neck, and I couldn't control my moans. They were only small and quiet. But they were still there. He just kept going further, and further. Nico then went even further and then went back to our heavy, heavy make out session. We tongue wrestled, deep kissed and all sorts. It was amazing. We then went down to 9 for a while. I'll end the details there. It was amazing. He let me stay the night in his cabin with him. I slept in the same bed as him.

~THE NEXT DAY~  
When I woke up I was still next to Nico. Then I remembered last night. Amazing. I got up and left Nico sleeping and went to get clothes from the Zeus cabin. I ran, literally, into Thalia. She hugged me and whispered "I thought you were dead!" I hugged her back and said "Hades gave me back my soul." We talked for a bit, then I went to get my clothes. I figured that I would be staying with him for a little while. So I grabbed 3 pairs of clothes And a pair of pyjamas I got changed into my shortish dress. I went to Nico and we walked over to the dining pavilion, where everyone was greeting me. Long story short, we sparred and did a game of rock climbing. Then it was dinner and bed. But me and Nico made out again. I went to walk into his cabin, and it was candle lit and he was sitting on his bed pouring a glass of water. I didn't know that of course, so I made him jump and he spilled his jug over as both. We laughed. Because he was wet, he took off his shirt and only now did I realise he had a 6 pack and very muscular, toned arms. I took of my shirt as well, but it was a two peice set. It was a thin shirt, and a tank. So I was in my tank. Anyway, we started our session right away. He pulled me to the bed and layed me down and started to kiss me. Hard. He whispered "I love you, you amazing girl." I whispered "I love you to." Our "kiss" escalated very quickly. It got to the point of, in my case, just my knickers and bra. In Nico's case, just his boxers. I had an idea. "Nico." I whispered. He looked at me. "Let's go for a swim." I said. I quickly put my bath robe on and Nico the same. And we shadow travelled away to my old lake. It was secluded enough so no-one could see. Plus, it had an area for romance only and little boxes you could go in and make love. We, because no-one was there, took the biggest one. Remember that scale? We went from 8 to 9 to 10 in a mater of minutes. After an hour we went back and slept because shadow travelling made Nico tired.

~NEXT DAY~  
The next day when we woke up, we invited the others into his cabin to just chat. Annabeth was looking more radiant, Percy was excited, Piper and frank were progressing but had to leave for Camp Jupiter, Hazel and Jason the same. I was about to ask Annabeth something, when she said "Guess what?" I looked at Percy who just shrugged. "What?" Me and Nico said. "I'm pregnant!" She announced. I cheered. She chuckled and said "I'm 8 months. I'm very tiny though. I hope it's ok." I was so gobsmacked. We continued talking for ages when Annabeth was called back to Olympus, so was Percy. It was a fine day.

~NEXT DAY~When I woke up, Nico wasn't there. There was a note that said " _Hey beautiful, follow the clues. I'll be waiting. Your love xxxxx."_ I read aloud. I got dressed and followed these flower like things to the centre of the forest where Nico was standing. I walked up to him and he kissed me. He then said to me "Close your eyes." I did so, and then when he said ok, I saw him on one knee holding a ring. "Clarissa will you marry me?" He asked.  
"YES!" Someone squealed. I turned around and saw Annabeth and Percy. I then squealed louder "YES! YES I DO!" And we hugged.

~NEXT DAY~  
I woke up in Nico's cabin again, and was next to a sleeping beauty. I got up and grabbed breakfast and brought it back for him. I gave it to him and we ate whilst watching my favourite film, Love actually. As soon as I finished my breakfast, I felt a bit nauseous. I sat up, from my lying position, which caused Nico to sit up and ask "Rissa, what's wrong? Are you ok?" I looked at him and shock my head and mumbled "I think I'm gonna throw up." He said "What?" But I ran to the bathroom and threw all of my lovely breakfast up. I still felt ill so I lent against the bath and let the coldness of the Hades cabin cool me down. Nico knocked on the door and said "You ok? Can I come in?" I got up and un-locked the door. I knew I was pale and shaking but I felt hot. Nico opened the door and hugged me. He led me back to his bed, and hugged me again. He kissed my forehead and said "What's up?" I had an idea. I went to the camp-store and got what I needed to get, and went back.

~NICO'S PERSPECTIVE~  
When Rissa walked back through, she went straight to the bathroom again and said through the door "NICO STAY IN THERE." I did. When she came back out, she had this strange glint in her eyes. "What is it? Everything ok?" I asked. She gently put something in my lap. I looked at it and my life changed. There was a stick. It was pink. It was long. It had a positive symbol at the end. It had the number 3M at the end.  
Clarissa is 3 months pregnant.

~CLARISSA PERSPECTIVE~  
Nico looked at me shocked. "When were you gonna tell me?" I looked him in the eye and simply said "I didn't think we were ready." He laughed. Bitter. Not sweet. He looked me in the eye and I could see anger. "You are 3 months. You are having a baby. You thought we weren't ready? You never told me?" He yelled the last part witch caused me to flinch. He raised his hand as though to slap me, but I started to panic and whimper and he saw and stopped. "Rissa. I can't. I'm sorry." But before I could answer he left in blackness. I sobbed for at least 2 hours.

~15 DAYS LATER~  
I was hugging my teddy I got for littlen, when I saw a pile of black on the floor. It was Nico. He looked at me with sympathy. "Rissa I'm sorry. I-" I didn't let him finish because I kissed him and said "Its fine."

~1 MONTH LATER~  
We went for our 4 week scan today, and everything was good. Today was the day we are announcing. Annabeth is due soon as well. We went back to camp, and saw Annabeth suddenly quite big. I walked over hand in hand with Rissa and we sat down. Percy said "Hey, where have you two been?" Annabeth was leaning on his shoulder. Rissa said "Guys, I'm pregnant." Percy and Annabeth congratulated us when Annabeth suddenly paled quite massively. Rissa frowned and said "Anna, you ok?" Annabeth's eyes went wide and she said, "Percy, my water has just broke. Get me to the hospital now!" They went off and Rissa was bored, so I took her back to our cabin. I sat her on my bed and started to kiss her. She giggled and said "Nico stop, no early labour!" But I could tell she loved it because she started to kiss back. After a while, she stopped and said "Nico. No. Early. Labour. The baby kicked." I felt the tummy and sure enough I felt a strong kick.

~3 months later~  
Today is our 12 week scan to see what the gender is and how many. We didn't want to know the gender, but the nurse said it was only one. Annabeth had a very healthy baby boy whom she called Jake. He was 9 pound 13 ounces. One big baby.

~6 months later~~Clarissa perspective~  
I'm due any day now. I have extreme morning sickness. Me and Nico had just eaten dinner, and watched a movie. It was a new movie called Maleficent. It was really good. I went to sleep fairly early, and it was about 1:30 in the morning when I woke up again. I felt weird. I looked underneath our cover's and saw I had wet myself. No. My water had broke. I gently woke Nico and said "Nico, my water's have just broke." Just as the first contraction came. I gritted my teeth as not to wake the camp up. It was really hard, and I whimpered. See, it pays to have the father of your baby the son of Hades. Because he can get you to the hospital really quick. I got rushed in as an emergency because my contractions were only 1 minute apart.

~30 MINUTES LATER~  
My baby has arrived into the world. It's a girl. She weighed 6 pound 2. Tiny one. The nurse said "You don't have much more time to relax, the next one will be along in a minuet." I looked at Nico who had paled. "What?" I asked. The nurse said "You do know it's twin's right?" I looked at him and exclaimed "Yeah, this looks like the faces of two people on the know!" Nico was about to say something when I felt the next contraction.

~NICO'S PERSPECTIVE~  
Twins. Wow. I was about to ask the gender when Rissa grabbed my hand and screamed. Gods she has a tight grip. About 2 hours later, I had a broken hand and the next baby came. It was another girl. Twin girls. This one only weighed 5 pound 5. Smaller than the first one. Rissa's tired form lay on the bed, and she was exhausted. I went out to get her a coffee and something to eat. I went back up and saw Thalia, Percy and Annabeth. Thalia held the first one and Percy held the second one. I gave Rissa her coffee and shortbread. I said to her "If only mum and Bianca could see them." She smiled. "Nico" She said. "I've settled on a name for the girls." I said to her "What?" She looked at the girls. She then got Thalia to give me the one she was holding-the first born, and Percy to give her the second born. "Hoping, it's not to creepy... What about for the first born Nataly Bianca di Angelo and for the second born Ava Maria di Angelo? Named after your sister, mum, my mum and sister?" I smiled. "I love them." I held Ava, and Rissa held Nataly. It truly was our happily ever after.


	10. Chapter 10

~CLARISSA'S PERSPECTIVE~~6 MONTHS LATER~  
Today was the day of mine and Nico's wedding! Ava and Nataly could walk just about and Annabeth's son, Jake, is now 1 year old. She also has another one called Luke who is 4 months. I was in a hidden part of a forest and talking to Bianca. I told her my plan. She chose me a dress to wear. It was beautiful. (DRESS) She also explained to Piper Nico's favourite female Italian hair style. (HAIR AND MAKE UP) Maria chose Ava and Nataly's dresses and hair do's as well. Time to go. Our wedding was in a private part of the forest so our dead parents and siblings could attend. Hades and Zeus came also. As I got ready to walk down the isle, I whispered to Hazel, "You know what to do." In the front row was my mum, dad, sister, Bianca, Zeus and Hades. Hazel conjured up my favourite person it was

~NICO'S PERSPECTIVE~  
I was standing at the front of the isle, when the music played and Rissa walked down the isle. We said our vowels and we were wedded. What I didn't know is that I was being watched. By my mother. Rissa whispered in my ear, "Nico turn around." I did so and was face to face with my mother. She said to me "Nico il mio bambino. Sei cresciuto così in fretta! Ti meriti questa donna. Ti amo. Mi dispiace che ti ho lasciato in un'età così giovane. Ho perso crescendo, ma so che sei diventata un bellissimo giovane ragazzo. Congratulazioni a Ava e Nataly. Spero di vedervi presto. Ti amo tesoro mio. Spero di vedervi presto." I smiled and replied "Madre, va tutto bene. So che non era colpa tua. Ti amo. Potrai parlare con mio padre e vedere se riesco a ottenere lui per farti ottenere abbastanza umano per tenere Ava e Nataly. Sai loro secondi nomi?She looked at me and shook her head. "No, mio figlio. Non lo faccio. Cosa sono?" I said with satisfaction "Clarissa ha scelto loro. Nome completo di Ava è Ava Maria di Angelo e Nataly è Nataly Bianca di Angelo. Nataly nacque prima e pesato-" I got cut off by none other than Clarissa herself.  
"6 2 libbre. E Ava pesava 5 libbre 5. Ciao ancora una volta Maria e sì Nico sono fluente in italiano. Maria che vi auguro potrebbe venire a vedere le ragazze, ma sta a Ade. Tuo figlio è la cosa più incredibile mai accadere a me. Buon divertimento all'after party! " And she left me to talk with my mum.  
 ** _Translated_**  
 **Maria-** _Nico my baby. You have grown up so fast! You deserve this woman. I love you. I'm sorry I left you at such a young age. I missed growing up, but I know that you've grown into a beautiful young boy. Congratulations to Ava and Nataly. I hope to see you soon. I love you my darling. Hope to see you soon_  
 **Nico-** _Mother, it's all right. I know it wasn't your fault. I love you. I'll talk to my dad and see if I can get him to get you human enough to hold Ava and Nataly. Do you know their middle names?_  
 **Maria-** _No my son. I do not. What are they?_  
 **Nico-** _Clarissa chose them. Ava's full name is Ava Maria di Angelo and Nataly's is Nataly Bianca di Angelo. Nataly was born before and weighed-_  
 **Clarissa-** _6 pounds 2. And Ava weighed 5 pounds 5. Hi again Maria and Yes Nico I am fluent in Italian. Maria I wish you could come to see the girls, but it's up to Hades. Your son is the most incredible thing ever happen to me. Have fun at the after party! "_

~2 YEARS LATER~~CLARISSA PERSPECTIVE~  
Lord Hades has requested we go down to him with the girls, he also said bring clothes. So as I packed for the girls, I decided to Iris message my dad. "Hey dad." I greeted whilst packing for Ava and Nataly. "Hello, Clarissa! How are you? How are my granddaughters?" I chuckled. I'm the first one of Zeus to have children. Jason hasn't just yet and Thalia can't being a hunter and all. I was about to reply when I heard Ava scream "GIVE IT BACK! MY TED! GIVE IT!" I hung my head and sighed. "Dad I've gotta go, I'll speak to you soon though! Bye!" and I disconnected the message. I gave Ava back her teddy and Nataly back her's. When Nico got home, we went to the underworld. Nico held Nataly and me who held Ava and the luggage was tied on mine and Nico's backs. When we got there, Nico walked us through to his father's throne room. "Hello father." He greeted. Then Maria and Bianca (Who still wore her huntress outfit) came from behind Hades and walked toward us and hugged us. Poor Nico.

~NICO'S PERSPECTIVE~  
My mum can touch me. My sister can touch me. I shared a look with my dad who said "Let's just say, I 'borrowed' the souls of people who were on a death sentence, allowing your mother and sister to play and hold their nieces and granddaughters." I thanked my father and my mum was running around with Ava whilst Bianca hid with Nataly. I chuckled and joined in.

~2 years later~~3rd person pov~  
Clarissa and Nico now have 6 children. Even though they only tried 2 times. They got Ava and Nataly the first time and the next time they got Daniel Liam di Angelo, Jacob Mathew di Angelo, Mark Thomas di Angelo and Sofia Emily di Angelo. Emily was Clarissa's middle name, Daniel was Nico's. They were the happiest family ever, Even in the gods...

A/N- WELL THAT'S IT! SO SAD! SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUAL BASED ON THE CHILDRENS LIFES OR NAH. COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW! HEART AS WELL, I'LL MAKE YOU A DEAL, I'LL MAKE ANOTHER NICO DI ANGELO LOVE STORY IF I GET OVER 5 HEARTS. THANK YOU QUOTEV!


	11. Chapter 11

Being alone is best. No-one can hurt you. SEQUEL TO DON'T LEAVE ME!


End file.
